


Irena, Daughter of Loki

by W01FS0NG



Series: Irena, Daughter of Loki [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: (sort of), Avengers (2012) - Freeform, Endgame edits, Gen, Loki has a Child, MCU refrences, Marvel comics refrences, Mention of Amora the Enchantress, Mention of manipulating the Mist, OFC can use charmspeak, OFC is kinda smart, References to Marvel One Shots, mention if Magnus Chase, mythology refrences, secret to be revealed, split realities?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W01FS0NG/pseuds/W01FS0NG
Summary: She was just having fun, doing her own thing when she gets a visit from Ironman. What will happen when he handcuffs her and takes her to a cell in Hellicarrier?
Series: Irena, Daughter of Loki [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929406
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought this was an interesting idea...
> 
> Hope you guys like it...
> 
> Oh! Also, this has very minimal PJO elements to it. See if you can spot them...

“Right, so, who is she?” Tony asked the Norse God of Thunder. The two of them, plus the other members of this rag tag team stared at an image of a girl with pale white skin, black hair, and hazel eyes. This was a school picture from Midtown High. The young woman looked to be the age of a 12th grader. She smirked as if she held a secret no one on Earth could possibly know. According to Thor, Mia Knaur is not her real name. The billionaire couldn’t help but think—

“This is the daughter of Loki. She’d be about five hundred and nineteen now,” Thor introduced them. Tony’s eyes widened for a second before glancing at the Capsicle. The blonde had his arms crossed as he leaned against the table.

“Wait a minute, the psycho we have locked up in a cell meant for the other guy has a kid?” Bruce questioned.

“Aye,” stated the god. “I have not seen Irena for some time, she was banished here many years ago.”

“What’d she do?” The Captain asked, turning to Thor.

The god seemed to consider his words. “This, I cannot say.”

“If she really is Loki’s daughter,” said Fury as he stepped onto the bridge of the Helicarrier. “Then I view her as a threat. Stark, do you mind finding her?”

“Not at all,” said Tony. “I’ll get JARVIS on it now,” he left for his lab. His plan was to find and watch her, _then_ see if she was a treat.

—————

Once he finally got her location, he flew out in his suit to the east side of the city. He found her speaking to this younger teen on the roof. Curious, he hovers to the nearest building. The man then tunes into their conversation, recording it.

“Were you scared?” Loki’s daughter asked the girl. 

Tony was surprised to hear an American accent. He wondered how long she’d been banished here.

She nodded. “Yes.” This girl was only shorter than her by a few inches and had brown hair. “But… um, how did you find out about the kidnapping?”

Tony’s brows furrowed with interest.

Irena smirked. “Simple really. I was the one who arranged it.” The younger girl gasped. “I also arranged the rescue though too.” To that, Stark eyed her suspiciously.

“W-why?” 

“You _were_ the one who wanted to die, right?” The brunette stared down at the floor of the roof. The black-haired young woman paced her. “Let’s review. You were scared that you got kidnapped despite the fact that you wanted to die in the first place, and that made you mad. If you were to fight off your kidnappers, you’d be directly ignoring the part of you that wants to die, so you did nothing. You decided to give up and accept your fate. But now that you’re safe and sound…” Irena spun around and faced the teen, placing her hands on her hips. “You’re thrilled that you didn’t die.” She chuckled. “I wanted to see your face when I told you that.”

The younger girl’s eyes were wide with fear. “W-why would you-?”

“Again, it’s simple really,” Loki’s daughter sighed. “To prove a point.” She quickly walked over to the girl and grabbed her wrist. “Come on,” she said with joy. Irena brought the girl over the railing and to the ledge. They looked down. “Y’know, lots of people have taken the plunge on this spot. I’ve never caused any of them, for the record. However, it _is_ high enough for anyone to die once they hit the concrete.” She turned her head slightly. “Hey, look! There’s a stain.” The girl stepped closer to the ledge and glanced down.

“Tell me something,” said Loki’s daughter as she leaned against the railing. “Do you think you’re special?” The brunette turned to her. “‘Cause you’re not. You’re all the same.” The young woman got onto the railing with her arms out for balance. She took a few steps away. “Everyone lies, everyone hides things. No one makes it through life completely honest.” She then turned around and walked back. “I bet you have secrets you wouldn’t even tell your best friend.” She stopped and pointed at the girl. “How come it’s alright for you to have secrets but not your parents?”

“W-Well, I-I,” the girl stuttered.

Irena took a few steps closer, barely hiding the amused smirk. “See, my thinking is that if you’re having an affair and your spouse knows… you’d still laugh at the same dumb jokes. You’d eat the _same_ _sweet_ stew-“

The girl would have slapped the young adult had she not dodged. Loki’s daughter caught the girl’s hand before she could accidentally take the plunge. The brunette's eyes went wide with fear. “See?” The black-haired woman questioned. “Whatever problems they have are just a big stain on the pavement. Everyone’s the same. No exceptions. All of them, equal before the gods.” The girl’s lips quivered. “Want me to let go?”

“N-no,” the girl stuttered. Loki’s daughter was _really_ starting to irk him.

“Sir, now might be a good time to intervene,” came JARVIS’s voice.

Smiling, Loki’s daughter pulled her in. Both her hands were on the younger female’s shoulders. She peered into her eyes with a certain kindness. “You are acting selfish and immature. Did you even stop to think about how your parents would deal with your death?” The girl shook her head. “When a child dies, most of the time, the parents split up.” Irena stood straighter. “It would drive them further apart. Most likely the only thing keeping them together is _you_. You get it now?” Her tone was soft and caring. Through silent tears, the brunette nodded.

The black-haired female finally glanced over at the hiding man of metal. “Sorry. I gotta go.” She turned around and hopped over the fence. As she walked to the stairs, she projected. “It’s your decision, you know! Do whatever you want.” She took one last look and saw the girl fall. 

That’s when Iron Man revealed himself and saved her. Loki’s daughter watched as he got her safely to the ground. Then, the billionaire flew up to her. He said, “You’re going to have to come with me.”

She contemplated her choices for a moment. Tony wondered if the thought occurred to her that if she refused, Fury would probably send agents after her. “Fine.” Was all Irena said. He stepped closer to her and placed handcuffs on her wrists. She quirked an eyebrow at him, but didn’t comment.

He flew her up to the flying aircraft carrier and into a cell. After which, he showed the other members of the team what he had just witnessed. Though Thor wanted to be the one to talk to her, Natasha insisted.

Once in the room, the assassin peered at the young woman with an unreadable expression. The two of them just stared at each other, unblinking. After five minutes, Irena had to close her eyes. Nat smirked. 

“For the record, who are you?”

“That depends,” said Irena, thinking of how she thought this was. “Who do you know?” She has seen the news. Honestly, Irena almost didn’t care about why her father was trying to take over this world. These people seemed to want to play hero. Perhaps they thought she posed a threat.

“Try a god of thunder.”

She smirked. She was right. “I am Irena, daughter of Sigyn, the Goddess of Victory, and Loki, the God of Mischief.”

Natasha tilted her head slightly. Her red curls hung in the air an inch away from her shoulder. “Are you the Goddess of anything?”

Irena studied the floor. “As if I’d tell you.”

The assassin stepped closer to the cell. “I was curious, why do _that_ to a young school girl?” 

Irena knew with the emphasis on the word ‘that,’ the assassin meant the girl she was with earlier. Damn Stark must have recorded it. Her lips pursed as she hummed. “So he _did_ record it.” She considered her words. “Well, I _do_ get around on the Internet. We met on an online chat room. Her and I started emailing each other. She told me that her father was cheating on her mother. She secretly got the evidence to her mother… but nothing was done about it. They still acted like the family they are. So, she thought of what would happen if she were to take her own life. If she were to disappear. I asked her to that rooftop under the guise that we’d jump together, when really I would give her something that would make her fear death, get her out and have a long chat.” The assassin gave her a look that told her it was unnecessary. “What? She needed to learn the truth. It was the quickest way.”

Natasha folded her arms. “Why were you banished?”

“I…” She glanced away for a moment. With a frown, she shrugged slightly. “Found out something Odin did not want known.” With a mischievous look in her eyes, Irena looked at the Russian. “It’s a terribly dark secret. I can’t tell even you. Although, it’s not as bad as what happened to Amora The Enchantress.”

“Who?”

“Exactly.” Natasha’s eyes widened as she glanced away for a second.

She paused. “Did you only seek me out because you thought I was a threat?” The redhead didn’t answer. “Of course you did. I’d like to speak with him if that were possible.” The assassin considered it a moment before leaving.

A few minutes later, the God of Thunder stepped towards her cell. “You always did like the name Mia,” he said to her.

“Yes,” Irena smiled. “But I suppose I should take my birth name back now. I’ve no more reason to hide as much as I used to. Probably.”

”I didn’t think you would be one to go to Midgard school.”

She smiled softly and stared at the floor. “I had magically made myself look about thirteen. It was easier to get things when you pretended to be a helpless child. But, one of the teachers... well, one day I was trying to hide from the world using the Mist and yet, she saw through it—as some mortals can. She offered me a place and wouldn’t take no for an answer. Things snowballed into me getting a Midgardian education.”

He breathed out a laugh and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. “How have you been, Irena?”

“I’ve been just fine. After getting a Midgard education at the high school and college level, I became a sort of information broker. I do have an actual job which is as a historian. How have you been?”

“I have seen better times. Since you have been gone from Asgard, Loki, it seems, has truly gone against us. He’s gotten himself an army of Chitari. He is going to try and take over Midgard. Why? I am not sure.”

“Is he the one who sent the Destroyer to Earth?”

“Yes. I am afraid he is.”

She glanced away from him. “I see.” She hesitated. “I shall help you then. I promise to not aid my father. I’ve grown to like this place as you have, uncle.” Irena gazed into his eyes. He could tell she was saying the truth. “But I would like to see him.”

“I am not sure if that can be arranged.”

“I see.” He was about to leave when she said, “Uncle, next time you’re home, look at the ceiling in the throne room. The mural is not the only one there.” Funny thing about truths, they’re always found out sooner or later. Irena wondered how long it would take for Thor to find it. Hopefully, that comment would nudge him in the right direction. He peered at her with his brows creased, wondering her meaning. He then left.

She sat in her cell for three more hours before being let out. The phone she came in with was returned to her.

”You sure she’s not gonna betray us?” Stark quietly asked Thor.

In a projected voice, Irena replied, “Whether you believe me or not, I’ve grown to like Midgard and its people. I _will_ defend it, even if it is against my own father. Besides, I’m more... slicey slashy, while he’s more... stabby stabby. Savvy?” Her lips cracked a smile.

The heroes shared glances. “So,” the once frozen Captain stated. “You know Loki. What’s his play?” He stared at her with all his seriousness.

She glanced up from her phone and looked straight into his eyes. “Though there are a few different possibilities... I see him going down the most effective path...” she looked around the room, gaging people’s facial expressions. “He will try to manipulate people, preferably Banner, to create chaos. Then he’ll slip out. If any of you do try to stop him, he’ll trick you into getting inside his glass prison and eject you. Splat. He’d want to escape by plane.” She then looked at the redhead. “Although, you probably already knew that. Right? Natalia the Assassin?”

Nat stepped forward in a quick pace. “Where did you get that name?” She questioned her without emotion. Clint held his arm in front of her, blocking the assassin’s path.

With an arched brow, the goddess peered at the woman.“Weren’t you listening to anything I said while in custody? Or even on the roof?” She stood up and began to walk away. “By the way Fury, I’ve been meaning to ask, what do you plan on doing with the tesseract?”

“That is none of your concern,” the Director of SHIELD declared. He glanced at her as if she was an inferior being. 

She glared at him the same way. This young woman may have been assimilated into Midgardian culture, but don’t think for one second she will not fight to protect what is rightfully Asgardian. “I disagree,” she said, stepping towards him. “That cube belongs on Asgard.” 

The goddess knew that if she used Charmspeak on the Director, the heroes would never trust her. Since she truly believes that it should go back to Asgard, she might have to go about returning it a different way. Even though she was cast out of her birth place, she still believes in them. Well, Uncle Thor, and her mother, of course. And Heimdall. Sometimes she still speaks to him, even though he had most likely been ordered not to talk back.

She walked away from the group to try and explore. That’s when something detonated in a different part of the ship. Irena fought her way through the infiltrators. By the roaring coming from somewhere else, she’d say that the beast has been awakened. Then, the ship started tipping. Irena merely walked on the walls until the problem was fixed. With her magic daggers, she slashed at any who opposed her. Soon enough, she found her way outside, where, sure enough, a bird was getting ready to fly. 

The cargo door was still open as it took off. The father and daughter locked eyes. Equal worry shown on their faces. Then the door closed. Irena three a few knives at it in the hopes that they would be caught in the turbines. Due to her distractedness, she missed.

Glumly, she walked back inside. Everyone held that same emotion. She heard that a high ranking agent, who meant a lot to this ragtag team had been killed by her father. Most people looked at her with disdain. She then heard that her uncle, as well as the green rage monster were ejected from the helicarrier. Wanting to be useful, she traveled to the archer’s room. Upon entering, she found the man trying to get out his bindings to the chair. Natasha stood up. She was going to hit him again, but Irena stopped her.

“It would go away much smoother if I removed it with my magic,” she informed the redhead. The woman considered it for a moment. 

The redhead stepped aside. “Then by all means.”

Irena stepped towards the man whose eyes were unnaturally blue. A side effect of the mind control from the Mind Stone. With a glowing yellow hand, she touched his forehead. Clint gradually stopped struggling. Then his normal eye color returned.

“Welcome back, Barton,” Irena stated.

“You must be Irena,” he noted. “Your father pulled apart my mind and shoved something else in.”

She nodded with a solemn face. “And now, you should rest. He’s alright to be uncuffed now.” She poured him a glass of water. 

The redheaded assassin undid the bindings. “How many agents did I-“

“Don’t do that to yourself, Clint,” Natasha told him. “This is Loki. This is… monsters and magic and nothing we were ever trained for.”

It was then that the Trickster God’s daughter took her leave.

Soon, the Captain found her. “Did you let him get away?” He asked her.

She frowned. “No. I confess, I did not.”

“Good. Suit up. Meet us in the hangar.” All this time, she thought Steve Rodgers was one to follow the rules.

Using magic, she instantly changed into her armor made of celestial bronze and leather. The Asgardian met up with the humans. They went onto the hangar-like people on a mission. 

Once they found a quinjet, they saw that a pilot was already inside. “Hey, you guys aren’t really supposed to be in here-“ he tried.

He was about to speak, but Steve interrupted him. “Son, just don’t.” The Asgardian smirked at the comment while the pilot quickly left. Natasha and Clint took the wheel and soon they were off.

That’s when they saw the portal open up and the Chitauri pour out. “This is not good,” Irena stated. “This is very not good.” She peered at the hatch and said. “Open it up. I’ll fly out.”

“Can you even do that?” Clint asked as he opened the door.

“You’ll see,” she told him. “Fjúka!” Her leather boots sprouted wings. She heard an amused laugh from the archer. “You like them?” She asked, turning towards him. “Dwarves gave them to me.” As the Asgardian woman hopped into the air the wings started flapping, keeping her in the air. 

Swiftly through the air, she fought through various Chitauri. The woman made headshots out of all the magic daggers she flung at them. They all fell to the ground. Yet they kept coming. No matter what, something had to be done about that portal.

The mortals and uncle Thor seemed to gather at this bridge. Ironman was currently trying to deal with a Chitauri Leviathan. She flew over to him. “Your weapons can’t crack it.”

“Yeah, I’m beginning to see that,” Tony retorted.

“Might I suggest giving it an angrier opponent?” That seemed to turn on a lightbulb in his mind. He brought the thing to their teammates on the ground. After the Hulk killed the beast she went down.

The good Captain dished out orders. She just had to keep doing what she was doing. The woman barely spoke into coms, just keeping her attention on the invading army.

Sooner or later, she spotted Loki flying around on one of those aircraft. The woman turned herself into a falcon. With her claws out, she swooped down and took out the eyes of his Chitauri drivers. 

“Hello father,” she stated as she changed back. “Our paths meet again.” She sensed the strangest magic coming off of him. Her flying shoes kept her afloat. Before Loki could fall, she grabbed him and touched his forehead. She saw what Thanos had done to him, to make him invade New York. In her anger, she let him fall onto Stark’s Tower. Whatever. She’ll leave the Hulk to deal with him.

Just as she decided to take control of one of the Chitauri aircraft, she spotted her uncle. “Thor!” He turned his head towards her. “Want a ride?” He smiled as he flew to the back of the machine, throwing lightning and/or his hammer at any aliens who passed by.

That’s when they saw it. A missile was heading straight into the city and Tony Stark was trying to guide it into the portal. Slowly, seconds passed. Then the portal began to close. All around them, the Chitauri began to fall. Irena hates the fact that they had a ‘mothership biology.’ They were really no fun to fight once you figured out the weakness. As if only for a second, she saw the man of metal fall. 

“He’s not slowing down,” she said. Thor spun his hammer and was off, but the Hulk had beat him to it.

The Hulk kept up into the air and caught him. The giant green man gently placed him on the pavement and roared him awake.

With that all settled, there was still Loki to deal with. The group ventured inside Stark’s tower. Once the God of Mischief awoke, they all gathered around him. Clint aimed an arrow at his face.

“Hello again, father,” Irena greeted him, tilting her head slightly. “Have a nice nap?” She heard Ironman chuckle.

“If it’s all the same to you,” Loki responded. “I’ll have that drink now.”

After a few seconds, Tony stated, “Alright, get him off his feet. We’ll stand around doing dramatic poses later. By the way, uh, feel free to clean up.” Thor picked Loki off the ground and cuffed him.

Natasha, holding the scepter, questioned, “So… who gets the magic wand?” Irena could feel her father’s eyes on the weapon. Absentmindedly, she stood near her father, watching Clint drink a glass of alcohol.

“Strike team’s coming with security,” Cap informed her.

“Does it please you to be on the winning side, against your own father?” Loki asked his daughter.

“Well, my mother is the goddess of victory, but I suppose this is where our paths diverge,” she stated. She hesitated before adding, “If you do see Samirah, tell her I said hello and that I miss her.” She really did miss her sister. She heard about her involvement with a half-blood named Magnus Chase. Oddly enough, Irena had never encountered the teen himself, but she _has_ heard about his triumphs.

“We can take that off your hands,” came a voice. Irena’s eyes darted around the room. A bald man took the scepter from Natasha. 

“By all means,” the assassin said. She then walked towards the archer and added, “Careful with that thing.” The men placed it in a case. 

“Not unless you want your mind erased,” said Clint, standing up from his chair. “And not in a fun way.”

Steve walked by everyone saying into his comlink, “On my way down to coordinate search and rescue.”

Without warning, Loki transformed into the Captain, mocking his voice. He then changed back, saying, “I mean honestly, how do you people-“ Irena’s uncle placed a muzzle on her father, halting his speech.

The heroes packed themselves in the elevator. Well, all except for Hulk, who couldn’t possibly fit with that many people in there. 

“Whoa, whoa whoa whoa,” one of the agents said.

“Hey, buddy,” Tony told him off. “Maximum occupancy has been reached.” 

“Take the stairs,” Thor suggested.

The monster seemed to have gotten angrier. “Stop, stop-“ The billionaire tried, but Hulk punched the elevator doors, creating a dent.

Once they reached the ground floor, the group was immediately swarmed by a bunch of agents. “Where do you think you’re going?” Irena knew who it was. A man by the name of Alexander Pierce. He works over Fury. Tony explained that to her uncle. Apparently, he wanted Loki to be turned over to him.

“Unfortunately,” Irena stepped up. “Loki is an Asgardian, so he is to be dealt with _on Asgard.”_ This time she felt like she had to use charmspeak. Thor eyed her, knowing exactly what she was trying to do.

“I’m also going to need that case Pierce stated. An agent reached for the case containing the tesseract. “It’s been SHIELD property for over seventy years.”

“I don’t think so!” Irena said firmly. Powerful magic rose from her vocal chords. Her ability of persuasion seemed to almost freeze the surrounding agents. “That belongs on Asgard as well. It’s Asgardian tech!”

But the man as strong willed. He reached for it again. Soon, the other agents came back to their senses. Tony pulled back. “Get your hands off me,” the rich inventor tried to tell him off. Suddenly, Tony looked like something was wrong. The man dropped the case and began inhaling as if he was underwater. 

“Medic!” Yelled one of the agents, who Irena could have sworn sounded like Tony.

“Stark is-is it your chest machine?” Thor asked him.

“It’s got to be,” Irena said. “How else would he be doing this?” The woman thought she heard the case move. When she glanced over at the Damn thing, it was being carried by an agent.

The sound of a door slamming open almost made the goddess jump. “NO STAIRS!!” Hulk bellowed.

The case opened and out came the tesseract. “Father don’t-“ but she was already too late. The god of mischief was gone.

Then, her uncle touched the man of iron with Mjolnir. A spark appeared and Stark was back to health.

“Well that worked a treat,” said Tony. “Man, that was so crazy.”

“I had no idea if that was going to work,” the god of thunder admitted.

“Wait a minute, where’s Loki?” 

“And the tesseract,” Pierce added.

Thor shot up, shouting, “Loki!” He immediately turned to his niece.

She put her hands up in surrender. “Don’t blame me! We were all so focused on Tony that he must have taken it.” The men all took her word for it.

Half in victory and defeat, everyone went their separate ways. Irena wished she could come back to Asgard, but Odin would forbid it. There was no telling what he would do if he found her there.

As she stood in the square, her head hurt like a million suns went up in flames around her. Time seemed to bend, and not in a good way. Glimpses of two different futures showed before her. She held her head in pain. One of them showed Loki going back to Asgard with Thor as planned. The other showed Loki in a prison jumpsuit of the time-keepers. _What the Hel is going on?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone catch the small Captain Jack Sparrow nod?
> 
> No??
> 
> Okay...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to give you guys another chapter filled with a bunch of context and cameos.

_Hel… Hela. No, don’t go there, to her._

Irena’s head split from the divergence in fate. The Norse goddess of Crossroads’ head was splitting. Paths differed that weren’t supposed to. She hated it. Why had _this_ Battle of New York ended up differently from the most likely path? Someone in the future must have gone back in time to tamper with things. But why? Which crossroads had they come to?

Being the Norse goddess of Crossroads meant that she was the one to help others when they reached a crossroads of decision making. Choices are not black and white. When someone prays to her aid, she shows them the many different possibilities. Sometimes, she sees infinite possibilities for her own use.

Often, as the mortals described in their texts, she would aid heroes _and_ villains. With her mother being the goddess of victory and her father being the god of mischief, Irena had no set alignment with either side.

An abundance of chatter brought the goddess out of her thoughts. Reporters and cameramen swarmed her. “Are you an Asgardian like Thor?” “Are you related to him?” “How do you know Loki?” “What are you the goddess of?” Other questions like that arose, but they all ceased when another asked, “Can you give us your word that you won’t attack this city?”

She peered at him, quickly stating, “I swear on the great tree Yggdrasil that I will not attack this city.” She then turned away from them and magically made herself invisible. Irena smiled after the confusion from the reporters.

After a while, and on a quiet street, she unmasked herself. Walking down the street, Irena came upon a place that had been almost completely destroyed. Seeing as no cleanup crew had come to salvage it, the young woman restored it with magic. Some kids’ faces lit up at the sight. They had previously been sitting or standing around moping or talking about the heroes.

She smiled at the children before disappearing from them as well.

The five-hundred-nineteen-year-old decided to venture to the Sorcerer Supreme of Masters of the Mystic Arts. Maybe a few words from her would clear things up.

Once there, some of the sorcerers told her their leader was on the roof. She walked up there just enough to see the Sorcerer Supreme admire the Time Stone. 

“If you used that, you should take it back to Tibet for ultra-safe keeping,” Irena stated.

The bald woman dressed in yellow robes turned around and walked towards the goddess. “I didn’t use it, but someone else did,” she confessed. “If you’re here to see me, then I guess the time stream wasn’t exactly preserved.”

The two of them sat down on the lounge chairs. The bald woman summoned teacups and a hot pot of Chai tea (Irena’s favorite).

Irena told her how Loki escaped when he wasn’t supposed to. She told her about him eventually getting caught by the Time Variance Authority. She told her how the most likely path, which was Loki being imprisoned on Asgard, was not followed.

“I see,” the Sorcerer Supreme stated, taking a sip of her tea. “Well, I guess that gives you a splitting headache, being the goddess of crossroads and all.”

Throughout the one hundred years that Irena has known this woman, the goddess never thought she would actually give the victor the Time Stone. “Why did you give it to them?” She asked.

“They mentioned Stephen Strange.”

The goddess nodded, sipping her drink. “Ah, yes, your future protégé.” They’ve discussed him before and promised to never speak of him in full detail in order for his fate not to be tarnished. She then stood. “Thank you for the relaxing tea and information, but, I feel I should go home.” 

“If you wish,” the Sorcerer Supreme stated, standing as well.

If there was another thing this goddess was hung up on, it was truths. That was the one thing the sorceress and Irena ever told each other. Even if it wasn’t the full truth. She isn’t the goddess of truth, no, that’s Forseti's territory. Yet, the only reason she felt she needed to grill that school girl earlier today about her father’s affair is that she was for her to see from all sides of this. Granted, she was already doing that as the goddess of crossroads, but due to her own wrongdoing, she wanted to warn the girl.

But what _was_ the wrongdoing exactly? She didn’t see it as a wrongdoing, nor did Thor, Loki, her mother, Sif, or the Warriors Three. Only because they don’t know what it was. Odin saw it as one, and Forseti only advised her to keep her mouth shut about the whole thing. Did she do that? No. All it took was one confrontation.

Because of her foolishness, she has been banished to Earth, and Hela is still in the dark.

When she was still in Asgard, in one of the jails, there was this conversation she had with her parents that she remembers fondly.

_“Oh, my darling Irena,” Sigyn, her mother, said as she placed a hand on her daughter’s cheek. “They can’t do this to you.” She looked close to tears._

_Irena placed a hand on hers and took it off her cheek. Sigyn’s hand retreated. “Mother, I’m afraid this is one battle you cannot win.” They stood at the edge of the rainbow bridge. Heimdall awaited her at the gate._

_Loki placed both of his hands in his daughter’s. “I will find a way to undo this,” promised her father._

_She smiled slightly. “With your way of doing things, I sure hope no one dies this time,” she half-joked._

_“No promises.”_

_With one last look at her parents, she walked to the gate. Heimdall opened the doors. “Irena, goddess of crossroads. I hereby banish you from Asgard out of treachery against the king.” A bright light surrounded her and she soon found Earth._

Irena sighed as she stepped into her apartment and locked the door. Wondering why her mother gave her a name that meant peace, the goddess plopped onto the couch and let herself relax for a while. Well, until her phone rang.

“Is what I’m seeing from the television correct?” Aldrich Killian one of her contacts, asked. She’s been working with him for a while now, setting up the whole Mandarin thing. The goddess had to speak to the actual Mandarin with the Ten Rings Of Power, though. The real Mandarin is no one you want to mess with. Even though she’d be safer from most against him, he is still dangerous to her. That was where Irena thought her transactions with Hammer would be left. Apparently not. 

“Yes, Killian,” she responded with a sigh. “I did in fact aid the heroes in defending New York City. I’m not always a neutral person, you know. But, humans are the most interesting beings on this planet. I’d be damned if I didn’t try to help them from time to time.” 

“You still are a strange one.”

“Thanks for the compliment.”

“I hoped you won’t aid Stark if I have to battle him in the near future.”

“Oh, don’t worry. I won’t aid him in battle where you’re concerned. Okay? Bye.” She rolled her eyes as she placed her phone on her coffee table. 

Sometimes, she wonders why she became an info broker to begin with. People like Klaue and Killian got under her skin a lot. But then there was Pierce and other more hidden figures. Thunderbolt Ross was another person she was annoyed with. Yet, Everett Ross was great. And then there were the fun jobs she did for people. Emil Blonsky, Samuel Sterns, and Absorbing Man. I only helped them out once, but their results turned out fascinatingly well. Mafia’s were a bit fun to handle too.

Furthermore, Amadeus Cho was a fun person to have a conversation with. He once found one of Irena’s servers. When she tried to kick him out, he came right back in. They both had equal computer skills, it seemed.

Then, there always comes new people. Months after the battle of New York, Irena’s phone rang again. This time, it was an unknown number. Skeptically, she answered it. “Are you this Mia person people have been talking about?” He was a new voice. 

Interesting. “Who wants to know?” Irena confirmed.

“I was told you may be able to help me acquire some… items.”

She sat up. “You’ll have to be more specific than that.”

“You know, the alien kind.” There was a couple who already did that. They stole a Chitauri gun that SHIELD dubbed Item 47. Well, actually, it fell right in front of them and they decided to rob a bank with it. Agent Sitwell, the man tasked with ‘neutralizing’ the couple saw fit to actually recruit them.

Her eyes squinted with suspicion. “Let me guess, you want to steal their weapons and sell them on the black market? Could be dangerous.” This was where neutrality bent. Sure, she’d help them, only to keep track of most of the Chitauri weapons that haven’t already been collected by Hydra. On the other hand, they could hurt the general public. Valhalla knows people could quite possibly use these during bank robbers.

Her phone beeped. “I’ve texted you the meeting location. Gather as many items as you can, and we’ll talk from there.”

After he hung up, Irena managed to trace the call to a man named Adrian Toomes. She smirked. On the surface, he was a middle-class working dad. Whatever he’s planning is to be his breakout role behind the scenes.

With a smirk, she said, “This’ll be fun.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, I sort of intend to do something with the new Loki series when it comes out??? Or maybe I can have her go to Stephen Strange or somewhere where she looks through the events of the MCU??? Thoughts???


End file.
